Video data is routinely transmitted over the internet and other networks to consumers all over the world. The video data is typically sent using protocols that allow for or compensate for video frame data packet loss. For example, video frames encoded using the H.264 format may be transmitted using multiple different pieces or “slices”, each of which may include multiple frame data packets. These packets may get lost during transmission or may be delayed for various reasons. If frame data for a given frame remains unreceived for certain amount of time, the frame is thrown away, resulting in a loss of visual fidelity which may be noticeable by a video consumer.